Somewhere Between Hello and Goodbye
by Pixie Moon Angel
Summary: A story of love. A story of heartache. This is the story of one young man and the girl that will change his lfe forever. Find out what happens when Dallas finds that one special girl and when everything tries to come between them. Rated PG-13 for language
1. Prolouge

Here's something that I started a while ago and I thought that I would share it with anyone who wants to read it. This may not be original, but I don't care. I've never really read anything like this, so I guess it is original. I do not own any of the characters from the book The Outsiders. They belong to S. E. Hinton as far as I know. So, with that said, let's get along with this story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue:  
  
I've heard that love is something beautiful. That it is something that needs to be cherished with every fiber of ones' being. But then again, I've also heard that love is a game played by fools. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. I hear a lot of things and usually I don't pay any attention to what people say. I hear most of this crap in bars. Who listens to drunks anyway? Obviously me. You wanna make something of it?  
No matter what I heard, I know only one thing. That somewhere between "hello" and "good-bye", I fell in love with a wonderful girl. A wonderful girl who turned my life upside down, inside out, and changed it forever.   
  
She changed the way that I look at everything. She changed me. And I know now that it was a change for the better. She showed me so many things, taught me so much. I'll never forget her. And it all started one year ago...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What did you think? This was just the prolouge, so don't be so quick to judge please! The other chapters are kinda weird. But that's just what I think about my own writing. Do all writers hate their work? I guess so. Well, let me know what you think about this and I'll try to get chapter one up soon. I have it done, but I want to totally re-vamp it. You know what I mean? Okay then, I'll stop my stupid rambling now. Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review, please?! ~Angie Marquin~ 


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter. Okay, I know you guys aren't that dumb, but I have gotten myself in the habit of writing the chapter number. I guess that happens sometimes, doesn't it? Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I just have a few things to say to my reviewers.  
  
Tashue: I'm considering doing slash in this, but I'm not totally sure about that one. I'm giving it serious consideration, though. I could use your help in that area, ya know? How about it girlie?  
  
Carly: I've already got a name picked out for the girl, but I'll see what I can do for ya.   
  
Heaven: I'm not the Marquin with the freaky earsex tendencies. That's you, honey child. Lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1-  
-------------  
  
I was sitting in the stands at the rodeo, looking around but not really seeing anything. I was half-crocked and my whole body hurt like hell. Tim Shepard had caught me chucking raw eggs at his car and tried to bust my head in. Stupid fucker.  
  
I finished off the rest of my beer and walked out. My head was pounding and the sound of giggling 13-year-old girls was getting on my nerves. I should have been with some broad right about then, moving in for the kill, but at this point in time, I was alone.  
  
Man, did I want a smoke. I pulled a pack out of my pocket and grabbed the small pack of matches. I lit up and took a deep breath. Add another notch to the lung cancer scale.  
  
I threw the burning match into a puddle at my foot and watched in detached facination as it sizzled, smoked, and went out. It was strangely amazing how the water just drowned out the burning, orange flame. The world was spinning around me and I hoped that the long walk I had ahead of me would be enough to make it stop.   
  
Halfway to the Curtis' house, I heard screaming and yelling. I stopped in front of the house and looked at it questioningly. About that time, a young girl came out of the front door, and plopped down on the front porch. Her whole body seemed to be shaking. I guessed that she was crying or something.  
  
"Who are you," she asked, looking up at me. "Why are you walking over my lawn?"  
  
"I'm Dallas Winston," I replied stupidly. I guess she just kinda caught me off guard with that kind of question.  
  
"Well, I suggest you leave, Dallas Winston, before my stepdad comes out here with his shotgun," the girl said, sniffling.  
  
"All right, baby." I smirked at her and then continued my walk.  
  
Usually, I would have stuck around, just to see what happened, but tonight just wasn't the night. I thought about going over to Buck Merril's so I could have somewhere to lie down.  
  
"Hey, wait up," the girl called from behind me. She had walked off of the steps and was now running towards me, looking behind her every once in a while.  
  
"What are you doing," I asked confusedly.  
  
"I'm leaving my house to go to a party," she explained calmly. "I'm gonna stop off at a friend's house first. I thought I would walk with you. Does that bother you?"  
  
"Naw," I replied. I slipped my arm around her shoulders and we began walking down the street together. "Where are ya goin, babe?"  
  
"Sylvia's," she said. "And the to a party. I already told you."  
  
"You got a date for this party, baby?"  
  
"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I do."  
  
I didn't say anything after that. So, she was Sylvia's friend? Sylvia was a scheming little broad who was only intrested into getting into a man's pants and having him in hers. But this girl didn't look like the type that would run around like that. Where had she and Sylvia met?  
  
The wind blew slightly and I shivered. Maybe if I hadn't forgot my jacket at Buck's two nights ago I wouldn't have been cold. Who knows. But I had this sinking suspicion that something was going to happen--something bad--and that it was going to be soon. That chilled me slightly.   
  
The girl smiled at me when we reached Sylvia's house. Then she waved and ran up to the door. I simply nodded my head and then started once more on my walk to Buck's.  
  
When I got there, Buck was throwing another of his wild parties. Well, I don't know how wild a party can get when Hank Williams is the musician of choice. I really don't know who in the world can stand that corny cowboy. Besides Buck, that is. But Buck was completly out of his mind.  
  
"Hey, Winston," he said, his speech slurred, when I just simply walked in the door. "Come to join the party?"  
  
"Nope. I come to lay down. Got into it with Shepard a while ago," I yelled over the music.   
  
Buck nodded his head. I don't know weither he heard me or not, but he did shove a beer into my hands. I took it and started up the stairs, nearly tripping as the world seemed to lurch.   
  
When I finally reached the bedroom, I kicked the door closed and flung myself down on the bed with a sigh. That wasn't the best idea because the room started spinning again. I closed my eyes and accidently drifted off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for the first chapter. I have a few things to discuss with a few friends about this story. So, I don't know how frequent the updates will be. Later Days, Loyal Readers. Review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, chapter two! Yay! This is a strange story. It's kinda based on Moulin Rouge, but not really. Did that make any sense? Well, just want to say a few things.  
  
Tashue- Thanks for the info. I'll keep that in mind the next time I start Dallas on a cussing rampage. But when somone tried to cream my head into the pavement, I was pretty pissed. But hey, that's just me.   
  
That's it, I think. All right. On with chapter 2!!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2-  
--------------  
  
I opened my eyes slightly, looking around. I'd just had the weirdest dream that I had ever had. I had been sitting in the park and Hank Williams had appeared out of nowhere and was singing one of his many corny songs, chasing me around. The funny thing was that I could still hear his horrid voice. Then I remembered where I was. I swore to myself that I would never fall asleep at Buck's house again while I was drunk.  
  
About that time, the door was kicked open and the sound flooded the room. My head jerked up and I looked towards the door.   
  
Standing there was ol' Tim Shepard himself, his arm around some broad. He was laughing and she was giggling. Apparently, they hadn't noticed me yet. I cleared my throat.  
  
"Oh, hey, Dally," Tim said, smiling at me. "How's things going?"  
  
"They'd be going a lot better if you hadn't tried to ground me into the pavement," I replied sluggishly. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.   
  
"Do ya mind," he asked, his voice holding a note of impaitence.  
  
"Mind what," I questioned.  
  
"Well, Gwen and I would like to use this room, if you aren't," he sighed.  
  
I looked at the girl he was talking about and then my heart froze. It was the girl from earlier. The one who had went to Sylvia's. I hadn't reconize her.  
  
Her soft brown hair was swept up into a pobytail and her face was more clearly visible. She was wearing make-up, but not to the extreme that it was slutty. Her skirt was knee-length and the sweater she was wearing looked awfully familiar. Then it hit me. It was one of Sylvia's. It was the blue one that I had spilled beer on then told her made her face look fat when she'd started cussing at me.   
  
The beer stain had come out and it looked exqusite with the girl's bluish-greenish eyes. She looked at me briefly and then huddled closer to Tim's side.  
  
"I'm sleeping here," I sighed, lying back on the bed. "There are other bedrooms around this house, you know?"  
  
Tim said something that I didn't really hear, but sounded like something that would start another fight, and walked away with the girl.  
  
What was she doing at this kind of party? And with Tim Shepard. That black-haired hood used women just like I did. Didn't that poor girl know what she was in for?  
  
I sighed again and rolled over on my stomach. She'd find out soon enough, I thought darkly. Sleep tugged my eyes closed again and I was soon out again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay. I look foward to the reviews. You guys are really wonderful, you know? Thank you so much! Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review. 


End file.
